La escuela de monstruos segunda parte
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Bueno esta es la segunda parte de la escuela de monstruos. Se fija mas en mis compañeros de clase aparte de que ahora estamos en la Preparatoria. La historia esta contada en primera persona.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen los que no son de Beyblade. Ejemplo: Lasha, Patricia...**

Han pasado ya unos años desde lo sucedido aquel día en la feria, Kyoya y yo salimos juntos, Hikaru sale con un chico mayor que ella por 2 años y mis amigas siguen a la zuña intentando ligar. Se preguntaran quien gano el Boys vs Girls ¿verdad?, pues no gano nadie todavía nos seguimos haciendo bromas pesadas. Nos cambiaron a los profesores cuando el director se fue, ahora tenemos profesores nuevos y son mucho más pesados que los de antes, les dejo los nombres:

Matemáticas: Miguel

Lengua: Rosa- Es un poco pesada lo bueno es que manda pocos deberes.

Sociales: Vicente- Un buen profesor no suele regañar

Naturales: José- Le gusta explicar se enrolla mucho

Educación física: Ana- Nos mete mucha caña en la hora

Ingles: Pilar- Es buena hasta que se enfada

Música: Anabel- Es la peor de todas es mala, nos pone muchos deberes y quiere que vengamos perfectos con el uniforme y bien aseados.

Religión: Elena- Es buena lo malo es que grita mucho

Tecnología: Rubén- No hace nada, ni explica

Francés: Lucia- Se pasa la hora hablando en francés

Plástica: Ángel- De tanto explicar hace que nos quedemos dormidos.

Estos son todos los profesores de ahora como os dije son pesados. Y solo estamos en el segundo semestre, seguro que en el tercero se ponen mucho más pesados y más por los exámenes finales, y también vinieron 2 alumnas nuevas una chica llamada Bianca y otra que se llama Aiko, aunque la que mejor me cae es Aiko es simpática. Bueno creo que ya lo explique todo ahora estoy en clase hablando con Kyoya, que lo único que hacia él era soltarme palabras románticas, ya que quería que lo besase delante de toda la clase pero me daba vergüenza, después de intentarlo ya se rindió hasta que le di uno en la mejilla, cuando entro el profesor todos nos sentamos nuestro tutor era Rubén que por alguna extraña razón venia contento.

-Buenos días clase, les dijimos que tendrían una sorpresa, pues esa sorpresa está en la puerta, por favor pasa- Dijo Rubén muy entusiasmado. Por la puerta entra un chico alto, de pelo negro y mechón rojo, con gafas de sol, vestido de militar, con músculos y un poco serio.

-Espero que me recordéis clase- Dijo el chico quitándose las gafas y dejando ver el ojo derecho dorado y el izquierdo azul.

-¿Ryuga?- Preguntamos la clase extrañada ya que Ryuga no tiene pelo negro y mucho menos un ojo azul.

-Si, soy yo- Dice tranquilamente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo y en el ojo?-Preguntamos todos sorprendidos.

-El pelo quise cambiar de color, el blanco me aburría y el ojo no se qué deciros, me pegaron un tiro cerca de él y cuando lo recupere tenia este color, algo un poco extraño, pero lo importante es que puedo ver-Dijo Ryuga alegremente. Dejando a la clase en shock ya que lo que dijo Ryuga era algo extraño. Después de pasar las horas de clases llego el receso, donde Ryuga quería hablar con Hikaru en la azotea.

-Vaya después de tanto tiempo volviste.-Dijo Hikaru no muy alegre.

-Si, pensé que me quedaría allí para siempre, pero mis padres me quisieron enviar aquí de nuevo-Dijo Ryuga un poco nervioso

-Entiendo y de que querías hablar, porque tengo prisa quede con mi novio-Dijo Hikaru para poder irse de allí.

-Pues, si te digo la verdad solo quería verte y estar un ratito contigo. Te extrañe mucho pero veo que tienes novio, y quiero que sepas una cosa nunca podre dejar de amarte Hikaru-Dijo Ryuga tristemente para luego irse pero Hikaru lo detuvo.

-Espera sé que es mentira que a un me amas y también es mentira lo de tu ojo. Si tanto me amas dime la verdad-Dijo Hikaru a Ryuga, y eso hizo que Ryuga se quedase sorprendido.

-No puedo decirte la verdad, lo siento. -Respondió Ryuga tristemente.

-¿¡Por que!-Grito Hikaru llorando.

-No te puedo responder un porque a ti me resulta imposible. Aparte siempre quise que supieras que lo que paso con Lasha solo era parte de una broma, ya veo las consecuencias que pueden pasar cuando haces algo que no debes hacer-Dijo Ryuga con el corazón roto ya a punto de llorar.

-Sigo sin entender porque no me puedes responder- Dijo Hikaru apenada, cosa que hizo que Ryuga la estampase contra la pared para así besarla apasionadamente. Después de separarse Hikaru estaba en estado de shock no se creía lo que Ryuga a cavaba de hacer.

-Perdona Hikaru, hace unos años me dijiste que tenías a otra persona en tu vida y que te haría más feliz-Dijo Ryuga a modo de disculpa.

-Cierto, tengo novio pero el solo me utiliza y…-Hikaru iba a seguir hablando pero Ryuga le tapa la boca y le empieza a susurrar en el oído a Hikaru.

-Te juro, que la persona que te haga daño tanto por dentro como por fuera acabara muy mal, así que me vas a presentar a ese novio tuyo que le dejare unas cuantas cosas claras.-Dijo Ryuga amenazadora mente.

-Pero es mayor que tu.-Dijo Hikaru sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Ryuga.

-Hikaru, el no se compara en nada a mi yo en Alemania me hice Naci así que tengo licencia para matar a quien me dé la gana al ser un soldado Naci, sabes no vengo de militar porque me dé la gana.-Dijo Ryuga, cosa que hizo asustar un poco a Hikaru, entonces sube el novio de Hikaru y los ve.

-Tu, ¿Que te crees que haces?-Dice su novio enfadado.

-Que hace falta una licencia para estar con ella-Dijo Ryuga divertido.

-No, pero es mi novia, te voy a taladrar las rodillas si te veo a su lado.-Dijo el novio de Hikaru más enfadado.

-Mierda de amenaza, haber eh soportado bombas, disparos… me vas a venir tú con esa amenaza-Dijo Ryuga en tono burlón.

-Ryuga, tu soportaste todo eso, Alejandro yo quiero cortar contigo-Dijo Hikaru preocupada por como reaccionaria Alejandro.

-Es por culpa del, por tu culpa ella me ha dejado-Dijo Alejandro enfadado y reacciono pegándole un puñetazo en la cara a Ryuga que este lo paro como si fuese una mosca, para después devolvérselo mucho más fuerte, haciendo que Alejandro se fuese de allí llorando.

-Hikaru y dime ahora ¿Qué aras?-Pregunto Ryuga pero cuando se dio la vuelta Hikaru lo beso, pero sin que se den cuenta la mitad de la clase estaba mirando desde la puerta entre ellos yo y Kyoya junto con mis amigas.

* * *

><p>-¿Les gusto? En este capítulo me fije mas en Ryuga y Hikaru en los próximos me fijare en mi amiga Patricia. Dejen reviews si quieren no les obligo y los tomatazos van para mí.<p> 


	2. Patricia busca novio

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Me pertenecen los que no son de Beyblade. Ejemplos:Lasha, Patricia, Aiko...**

Hola soy Patricia y soy la mejor amiga de muchas personas, quiero encontrar un novio aparte ya tengo edad para tenerlo. Yo creo que las únicas afortunadas de la clase son Lasha y Hikaru, las 2 tienen unos novios que están hechos unos bombones, Kyoya es fuerte y orgulloso pero es cariñoso con ella y Ryuga es, musculoso, fuerte y guapo aparte de dulce, ¿Qué más se puede pedir en un hombre? Hoy lo encontrare y le pediré consejo a Lasha. Una vez llego a clase me acerco donde esta Lasha y hablo con ella.

-¿Qué haces?-Me pregunta Patricia

-Lo de música, no lo hice y nos toca ahora, Anabel me va a matar-Le respondo, y me doy cuenta de que Kyoya ya ha entrado y se dirige hacia nosotras.

-Hola Patricia y hola cari-Nos saluda Kyoya alegremente.

-Hola guapo-Le devuelvo el saludo.

-Hola Kyoya-Le saluda Patricia felizmente

-¿Qué haces Lasha?-Me pregunta Kyoya

-Lo de música, es que ayer se me olvido-Le digo a mi querido Kyoya.

-Vaya, claro si te pasaste 2 horas hablando conmigo al móvil-Me dice Kyoya casi riéndose.

-Lo sé es que tenía ganas de hablar contigo-Le digo cariñosamente.

-Perdonad, podéis dejar de hablaros así, es que me pongo celosa porque no tengo novio-Nos dice Patricia

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo a encontrarlo a la hora del patio-Le respondo alegremente.

-Okey, gracias amiga TKM- después de eso se va a su sitio y Kyoya y yo nos quedamos hablando, y como ayer hoy también me pedía que lo besase, pero como la clase no sabía que herramos pareja se pondrían pesaditos.

-Venga Lasha, no te cuesta, al menos me conformo con un piquito.-Me decía Kyoya insistente.

-Lo que pasa es que la clase, no sabe que somos pareja y se pondrán pesados-Le digo a Kyoya.

-Eso no importa, bueno, Lasha me podrías mirar a los ojos-Me dijo Kyoya, yo le hice caso y me empujo contra el haciendo que nos besásemos y toda la clase nos vio, y se pusieron pesados diciéndonos cosas como: Os lo teníais escondidito, que bonito, o nos hacían un corazón con las manos… hasta que entra Anabel y pregunto qué, que pasaba y la clase le dijo lo de Kyoya y yo, haciendo enfadar a Anabel y echándonos al pasillo.

-Ves lo que hiciste-Le digo a Kyoya en voz bajita.

-Pero fue gracioso.- Respondió Kyoya en voz bajita. Y vemos a Ryuga caminando por el pasillo, cosa que llegaba tarde y eso a Anabel no le iba a gustar, pero Ryuga venia enfadado. El entro en clase pasando de nosotros 2 y cerró la puerta, pero se oían gritos de Ryuga y Anabel.

-¿Por qué has llegado tarde?-Le pregunta Anabel a Ryuga.

-Porque me dio la gana.- Respondió Ryuga aburrido.

-Ahora te llevas una amonestación y quiero que la firmen tus padres-Le dijo Anabel.

-Están en Alemania así que vamos bien.- Le dijo Ryuga.

-Y ¿Qué hacen en Alemania?-Pregunto Anabel.

-Pues, no se estarán con asuntos pendientes digo yo, ¿Me puedo sentar?-Pregunto Ryuga sin mucha gana.

-No, aparte ¿Por qué vienes sin el uniforme exacto?-Pregunto Anabel.

-Sera porque el que tenía me viene pequeño, y no pude comprarme uno nuevo, aparte este uniforme lo utilizaba en Alemania y es el único que tengo, el director me dio permiso para traerlo.- Respondió Ryuga.

-Me da igual que te deje el director ahora te lo quitas a quimismo- Dijo Anabel enfadada.

-Vale, chicas cerraos los ojos si no os queréis desmayar-Advirtió Ryuga de broma ya quitándose la chaqueta, para luego quitarse la camiseta.

-Te quedaras así durante mi clase-Dijo Anabel.

-Vale, si caigo enfermo es tu culpa-Dijo Ryuga ya sentándose en su sitio, que le pusieron al lado de Hikaru.

-Ryuga, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-Le pregunto Hikaru a Ryuga.

-Porque me dormí, por alguna razón no sonó el despertador-Dijo Ryuga muy tranquilo.

-Que buena vista que tengo a mi lado-Dijo Hikaru divertida cosa que todas las chicas contemplaban a Ryuga sin camisa porque ahora estaba buenísimo de la muerte. Después de un cuarto de hora nos dejaron entrar y vemos a Ryuga sin camisa y nos quedamos, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Después de la aburrida clase de música, Ryuga se pudo poner la camisa aunque la gran mayoría de chicas lo evitaban. Y parte de la clase nos pedía que nos besásemos otra vez, pero esta vez decíamos los 2 que no. Pasaron las 2 clases restantes y llego el receso, me fui con Patricia que me pedía consejo.

-Veras Lasha me gusta Andrés, pero como que me da no se que acercarme a él, porque no se dé que hablar.-Me decía muy triste.

-Pues haz esto acércate a él, dile que si quiere hablar de algo, si te dice que no tu le dices que si le gusta algo, por ejemplo el futbol y de seguro que se queda hablando. Tienes que ir poco a poco, recuerda la paciencia es una virtud.-Por nuestro lado pasa Ryuga enfadado. Que se detiene a saludarnos.

-Hola ¿De qué habláis?-Pregunta Ryuga con un poco de tos.

-No hablábamos de nada-Le responde Patricia.

-Vaya se ve que te resfriaste por lo de esta mañana-Le digo a Ryuga.

-Si, maldita profe quiere que me enferme-Nos dice Ryuga un poco enfadado.

Vienen Kyoya, Nile, Hikaru y Aiko. Hikaru nos saluda y besa a Ryuga, Kyoya se pone a mi lado, nos saluda, para a continuación besarme y cogerme la mano, Nile solo nos saluda y Aiko también.

-Ryuga, te queremos presentar a Aiko ella es una de las 2 compañeras nuevas.-Le dice Nile a Ryuga.

-Mucho gusta Aiko, yo soy Ryuga me fui de aquí cuando estaba en primer año y eh vuelto para la preparatoria.-Le dice Ryuga muy amablemente.

-Que va el gusto es mío, vaya Lasha me sorprendió cuando Kyoya te beso, nunca pensaría que fueseis novios como os estáis gastando bromas constantemente.- Nos dice Aiko muy sonriente.

-Ya es que a Kyoya le gusta dar la tabarra.-Le digo a Aiko riéndome.

-Yo no te doy la tabarra.-Susurra Kyoya pero le oigo.

-Si que lo haces, pero a mí eso me da igual.-Le digo a Kyoya, para recibir otro beso por parte de Kyoya.

-Bueno si no te importa Kyoya, te robo a Lasha un gran rato.-Dice Patricia jalándome del brazo, para donde está el chico que le gusta.

* * *

><p>-Bueno se lo dejo aquí, para el próximo capi veremos cómo Patricia intenta ligarse a su tan adorado Andrés. Dejen reviews si quieren no les obligo adiós.<p> 


	3. Capitulo 3

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo em pertenecen los que no son de Beyblade. Ej: Lasha, Patricia, Sahnnon... **

* * *

><p>Patricia me lleva hasta donde esta Andrés y allí tengo que empezar yo la conversación.<p>

-Hola Andrés, oye Patricia quiere hablar de algo contigo bueno yo me voy adiós.-Me voy de allí dejándoles solos, pero para mi mala suerte es ahora Shannon la que me pide ayuda.

-Lasha ayúdame me gusta un chico.-Me dice Shannon muy rápido.

-Haber no soy una ayuda para ligar, si te gusta un chico habla con él y ya le dirás lo que sientes. Hay que ir poco a poco.-Le explico a Shannon, pero ella me mira y me dice otra cosa.

-Es que a otra persona le gusta el mismo chico, y necesito tu ayuda, tú te ligaste a Kyoya.-Me dice Shannon y justo se acerca Kyoya.

-Pero Shannon yo no me lo ligue me enamore de el.-Le digo a Shannon, Kyoya oye lo ultimo y se va de allí. Me pareció raro que se fuese de allí, y a la vez eso me preocupo mucho. Se acabo el receso y nos hicieron entrar a clases, una vez nos sentamos todos Kyoya no me dirige la palabra, le pregunte que le pasaba, pero él no respondió. Ya cuando acabaron las clases Kyoya me coge del brazo y me empieza a hablar.

-Lasha, podemos ir a hablar a la azotea.-Me dice Kyoya muy serio.

-Claro que sí, pero ¿Te ocurre algo? No me hablaste en todo lo que quedo de clase.-Le digo muy preocupada a Kyoya.

-Lo entenderás cuando, estemos en la azotea allí te lo diré todo.-Me responde Kyoya serio, pero a la vez con un poco de tristeza en la voz. Una vez llegamos a la azotea, nos sentamos en el suelo, todo está callado y decido hablar.

-Me puedes decir lo que te pasa por favor, estoy preocupada de que te pase algo malo.-Le dio a Kyoya un poco triste pero a la vez preocupada por él.

-Lasha, lo siento pero… lo nuestro se acabo, esto no tiene futuro.-Me dice Kyoya, yo intento contener las lagrimas mordiéndome el labio.

-Supongo que este es el fin de todo ¿no?-Le digo a Kyoya evitando llorar.

-Si, Lasha lo siento te di falsas esperanzas.-Me dice Kyoya triste.

-Lo sé, siempre supe que pasaría esto, pero no valoras todo lo que pasamos juntos Kyoya, esto no puede acabar así, yo te amo pero llevamos mucho tiempo juntos así que no se el porqué de que quieras cortar así de repente.-Le digo a Kyoya aun conteniendo las lagrimas.

-¡Lasha! Se acabo y ya esta no le busques un porque a las cosas, me arte de ti, sabes yo siempre te estuve utilizando. Y si corto es porque me arte de utilizarte.-Despues de decir esto Kyoya coge sus cosas y se va de allí. Yo me quedo allí sentada en el suelo pensando, después de un rato regreso a mi casa, una vez allí tiro la mochila al suelo y me quedo en un rincón llorando. No me doy cuenta y me quedo dormida, cuando me despierto veo que son las once de la mañana, las clases habían empezado hace mucho tiempo, pero si hubiera ido le hubiera visto, y de seguro que me pondría a llorar, solo lloro de ver las fotos en la que salíamos juntos, ni me imagino cómo me pondría si lo viera en carne y hueso. Las horas pasan y me fijo en el reloj, ya eran la una de la tarde así que decido hacer algo para comer. Despues de hacer la comida casi ni como y vuelvo a aquel rincón, allí sola otra vez, pero se empezaron a oír voces de personas, decido salir con el arco para ver si son cazadores, pero cuando me fijo bien veo que son Nile y Aiko. Nile me ve y me saluda.

-Lasha, hola ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?-Me dice Nile, pero yo entro a la cueva otra vez.

-Le pasa algo malo, se la ve triste.-Le dice Aiko a Nile, después se acercan a la cueva y entran, yo estaba otra vez en ese rincón mirando unas fotos.

-Lasha ¿Te pasa algo?-Me pregunta Nile preocupado. Pero yo no le respondo y eso hace enfadar a Aiko.

-Lasha, Nile te pregunto algo, al menos responde.-Me dice Aiko enfadada. Yo alzo la mirada y me quedo mirándola a los ojos, pero mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ya que su enfado me recuerda a Kyoya cuando se enfada.

-Para que responder, si me vais a pregunta el porqué, un porqué que ni yo comprendí, si no fui a clases es porque me quede dormida, igual para que ir el está a mi lado de seguro que me pongo a llorar es lo que siempre hago, me pregunto porque seré tan débil de sentimientos, sabéis en estos instantes me gustaría desaparecer y que yo solo hubiese sido un recuerdo lejano, que se olvidase con el paso del tiempo.-Les digo intentando secarme las lagrimas pero no dejan de salir, será porque mi corazón está roto y destrozado.

-No digas eso Lasha, esta vez ¿Qué te hizo Kyoya?-Me dice Nile triste por lo que dije.

-El solo me utilizo, se arto de mí y me tiro como si fuese basura. Yo le amo, pero él no me corresponde, el mismo me dijo que lo nuestro no tendría futuro. Entonces ¿Para qué existir si la persona que mas amas no está a tu lado?-Le respondo a Nile, pero eso hace enfadar mas a Aiko.

-Según lo que me han contado, Hikaru dejo a Ryuga por una broma, ¿Acaso el se rindió? Dime Lasha.-Me dice Aiko intentando contener la rabia.

-No, pero yo no soy como él y este es otro caso, Kyoya y yo estuvimos juntos desde el primer año de liceo hasta ahora, ¿Crees que aun tengo que tener esperanza?-Le digo a Aiko pero ella se enfada mas.

-Si que la tienes, Lasha no debes rendirte, si te rindes lo perderás para siempre ¿Acaso quieres eso?-Me dice Aiko aun conteniendo la rabia.

-No, pero en estos momentos estaría contenta de haberme casado aquella vez con Ángelo. ¿Cómo hubiese si do mi vida si me hubiese casado con él?-Le respondo a Aiko, ella iba a decir algo mas pero Nile le tapa la boca con la mano y habla el.

-Tu vida hubiese sido un horror, porque no estarías con la persona que amas, aparte aquella vez no fue él quien te salvo, junto con los demás o eso ya lo olvidaste.-Me dice Nile muy serio.

-Olvidar, nunca lo olvidare, pero, yo creo que Kyoya nunca mas volverá conmigo, eso es solo un sueño lejano, dime Nile ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de escoger a Kyoya te hubiese es cogido a ti?¿Me hubiese pasado lo mismo o habría cambiado la historia?¿Y si Kyoya, no se hubiese enamorado de mi estaría yo pasando por lo que estoy pasando?¿Y qué hubiese sido de mi vida si no hubiese ido a este instituto?-Le digo a Nile mirándole a los ojos.

* * *

><p>-Espero que les haya gustado, esta idea la tenía desde hace tiempo, pero quiero acabar el fic de la historia de mi vida, bueno las preguntas son las que dijo Lasha, si quieren respondan como si fuesen Nile, y si no quieren pues no respondan no les obligo, por favor dejen reviews como dije antes no les obligo chao.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco em pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los que no osn de Beyblade . Ej: Lasha, Patricia, Shannon...**

Nile, no podía contestar a mis preguntas, se había quedado petrificado al oírlas. Aiko le miro y decidieron irse, una vez se fueron yo salí de la cueva, y me introduje en el bosque, allí estaba mi manada. Fui a dar una vuelta era raro verme por allí, se acerco el líder de nuestra manada, pero se acerco enfadado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me pregunta muy enfadado.

-Vine a dar una vuelta si no os molesta.-Le explico.

-Si que nos molesta, tus padres te malcriaron, te juntas con monstruos que no son de tu especie, y encima tenias de novio a un hombre lobo. Tus amigos dos vampiros, dos vampiresas, un medio demonio, una arcángel, la sirena, el hombre lobo… Ya no eres una cierva de cerinia, nosotros solo estamos con los de nuestra raza así que vete de este bosque y no vuelvas.-Me dice el líder muy fríamente, cuando se da la vuelta yo le digo que no me iré, el se acerca a mi mucho mas enfadado.

-No me moveré de aquí este es mi hogar.-Le digo mirándole a los ojos.

-Lasha, no te quiero hacer daño sal de este bosque ahora mismo.-Me dice mucha más enfadado.

-¡Dije que no!-Le replico enfadada. Pero el saca su arco y me dispara en una pata, lo único que me queda es irme de allí para evitar otro flechazo en otra pata. Pero el líder me persigue hasta mi cueva tirándome flechazos, cuando entro se queda en la entrada esperando a que recogiese mis cosas y me fuera. Una vez recogí todo me fui de allí, tenía que buscar otro bosque porque si los humanos me veían acabaría todo muy mal, por suerte encontré otro bosque y una cueva donde vivir. Me prepare todo para ir mañana al instituto, y me cure el flechazo. Ya era por la mañana, una vez me vestí, desayune y cogí la mochila me fui al instituto. Al llegar todos me miraban, no entendía el porqué, pero pase de la gente, cuando llegue a la clase vi que la puerta estaba cerrada, me quede esperando sentada en la puerta a que abriesen, justo se acerca Nile y se sienta a mi lado.

-Hola Lasha.-Me saluda amablemente.

-Hola Nile.-Le respondo con una sonrisa.

-Lasha ¿Cómo estás? Ayer se te veía muy mal estaba preocupado por ti.-Me dijo Nile mirándome a los ojos.

-Mejor que ayer seguro, no tenias porque preocuparte.-Le respondo amablemente, haciendo que se sonrojase un poco. Al rato llego Aiko junto con Ryuga y Hikaru, pero detrás de ellos venia Kyoya un poco enfadado.

-Hola Lasha y hola Nile.-Nos saluda Ryuga un poco serio como siempre.

-Buenos días Ryuga.-Le respondo a Ryuga.

-¿Por qué no viniste ayer?-Me pregunta Ryuga.

-Es que me quede dormida.-Le digo sonriéndole y haciendo que se ría un poco. Al rato llega el profesor y abre la puerta, cuando me siento, a mi lado se sienta Kyoya que ni me dirige la palabra, pero yo sí que le saludo aunque no me responde. A Nile no le gustaba el comportamiento de Kyoya le parecía muy mal educado. Y justo por la puerta entra Patricia muy contenta que se acerca a mí como relámpago.

-Lasha, lo conseguí.-Me dice muy contenta.

-¿Conseguiste el que?-Le pregunto a Patricia.

-Una cita con él, te lo quería decir ayer pero no viniste.-Me dice muy animada.

-Me alegro por ti.-Le digo un poco entristecida.

-Pareces triste Kyoya ¿Qué le hiciste a Lasha?-Le pregunta Patricia a Kyoya.

-Yo nada, solo la deje.-Le responde muy tranquilo.

-Encima lo dices tan tranquilo, es que acaso no te das cuenta de que Lasha te quiere mucho.-Le replica Patricia.

-Patri, ya déjalo no pasa nada, lo nuestro se acabo y ya está.-Le digo a Patricia un poco triste.

-Patricia, no te metas en mis asuntos.-Le responde Kyoya y justo entra la profesora de física, nos manda a que bajemos ya que teníamos que correr durante quince minutos, nada mas llegamos al patio se pone a explicar.

-Quiero juego limpio, os dejo transformaros en monstruos, mas os vale aguantar hasta el final, no quiero que os pongáis la zancadilla, o ataquéis a otro compañero eso es todo.-Nos dice para luego ponernos a correr, la gran mayoría se transforma ya que aguantaría mas. Yo decido transformarme ya que estoy acostumbrada a aguantar corriendo transformada, después de estar corriendo los quince minutos nos deja descansar, yo me des transformo y Aiko viene a hablar conmigo.

-Lasha, esta mañana Kyoya estaba muy alterado, después de hablar contigo fuimos a hablar con él. Estaba muy mal, el aun no se puede creer que todo lo vuestro se haya acabado.-Me dice tristemente.

-Por favor, cállate no hables mas, no quiero recordar ese día, nunca, nunca volveré con él para que me haga lo mismo me niego.-Le respondo a Aiko.

-Pero Lasha, aun puedes volver con el.-Me dice Aiko.

-¡No!-Le grito a Aiko sentándome en el suelo.

-Pero Lasha.-Me dice Aiko, pero yo no respondo, después acabo la clase de física, una vez pasaron las clases llego el receso, pero Hikaru estaba rara, se alejaba de Ryuga y pasaba de él.

-Hikaru se puede saber qué te pasa.-Le decía Ryuga.

-Nada, solo que me das asco.-Le responde Hikaru fríamente.

-¡Que!-Dice Ryuga sorprendido ante la respuesta de Hikaru.

-Eso, que me das asco.-Le responde Hikaru.

-Pero ahora ¿se puede saber que eh hecho mal?-Casi grita Ryuga conteniendo la rabia, pero Hikaru no duda en darle una cachetada haciendo enfadar mucho mas a Ryuga, que el de casi la muerde en el cuello, pero se aguanto las ganas.

-Hikaru ¿Aun sigues con él?-Le pregunta Kyoya a Hikaru.

-Que va enseguida corto con el.-Le responde Hikaru dejando a Ryuga sorprendido.

-Si tanto quieres cortar conmigo adelante no lo dudes, si quieres vuelvo a la militar naci y que me maten así desaparezco de tu vida Hikaru.-Le dice Ryuga a Hikaru con una mirada asesina.

-No estaría mal.-Le responde Kyoya.

-Cállate, no te metas donde no te llaman.-Le responde Ryuga.

-¿Qué me harás?-Le dice Kyoya retándolo, pero a Ryuga se le agota la paciencia y acaban en una pelea, se acerca el director y les separa.

-Director deja que lo mate.-Le dice Ryuga al director sacando una navaja de su bolsillo izquierdo.

-Nadie matara a nadie, Ryuga controla tu ira. Ahora los dos a mi despacho.-Les dice el director, ellos hacen caso después del patio vemos que Kyoya está en el aula, pero Ryuga no está allí, a los cinco minutos viene Ryuga y recoge sus cosas.

-Ryuga ¿Por qué recoges?-Le pregunta Nile.

-Me han expulsado.-Le responde Ryuga.

-Eso te pasa por traer armas al instituto.-Le dice Kyoya haciéndose el chulo.

-Cállate, si mal no recuerdo no me las han quitado.-Le dice Ryuga enfadado, para después salir del aula.

* * *

><p>-Bueno aquí se acaba el capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Ahora les dejare preguntas.<p>

¿Ryuto volverá de Alemania?

¿Lasha volverá con Kyoya?

¿Aiko buscara pareja?

¿Nile sigue enamorado de Lasha?

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo?

Bueno con esto me despido sayonara.


	5. Lasha se va a China

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los que no son de Beyblade. Ej: Lasha, Patricia, Aiko...**

Aquel día fue largo, expulsaron a Ryuga, Kyoya y Hikaru se hicieron novios, mandaron mucha tarea… Ya era por la mañana recibí una llamada sobre las siete y media de la mañana yo atendí.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto.

-Te llamas Lasha.-Me pregunta una voz femenina.

-Si.-Respondo.

-Veras Lasha, tus padres te dejaron una herencia para cuando muriesen, dice que tienes que ir a China y firmar unos documentos para recibirla.-Me dice la voz.

-¿Cómo se que no me mienten?-Pregunto.

-¿Tus padres se llamaban Elena y Apolo?-Me pregunta la voz.

-Si, se llamaban así.-Le respondo.

-¿Usted podría ir a China?-Me pregunta.

-Claro que si, mañana tomo el vuelo para China.-Le respondo y luego cuelga, después me dirijo al instituto, allí me lleve una sorpresa Ryuto ya había vuelto de Alemania.

-Hola Lasha cuanto tiempo.-Me dice Ryuto para luego abrazarme haciendo que me sonroje.

-Hola Ryuto.-Le respondo y luego se separa de mí.

-Mi hermano me conto todo, cuanto lo siento Lasha.-Me dice Ryuto tristemente.

-Entiendo, yo mañana me voy a otro país.-Le digo haciendo que los que están en clase griten un qué. Y se me acerca Aiko.

-Lasha no puedes irte, ¿A qué país te vas?-Me pregunta Aiko.

-Pues exactamente a China.-Le respondo a Aiko y entran Patricia, Shannon, Nile y Hikaru.

-¿Quién se va a China?-Pregunta Patricia ya que oyó algo sobre China.

-Lasha.-Responde Aiko.

-No, amiga no te vayas.-Me dice Patricia.

-No es para tanto vuelvo el año que viene.-Le respondo sonriendo.

-Tiene su gracia yo vuelvo y tú te vas.-Dice Ryuto que cuando lo van se ponen muy alegres.

-Hola Ryuto.-Le saludan Patricia y Shannon.

-Hola chicas.-Les dice Ryuto guiñándoles un ojo, y suena su móvil.

-¿Quién es?-Le pregunta Patricia.

-Mi novia de Alemania.-Responde Ryuto. Para luego atender y hablar en alemán, después cuelga el móvil y lo pone en silencio para que no se lo quiten.

-Ryuto se ve que ligaste mucho.-Le digo riéndome.

-Que va si las chicas más bien se fijaban en Ryuga.-Nos dice Ryuto. Despues que vienen todos y entra el profesor empiezan las clases, llego el receso y todos querían hablar con Ryuto.

-Bueno Ryuto Alemania es un país lindo.-Le dice Patricia.

-Se podría decir que sí, pero no solo estuvimos en Alemania, en verano nos fuimos de vacaciones a Francia, España y Grecia, les traje algo de cada país.-Nos dice Ryuto, para sacar de su mochila unos regalos.

-Vaya te estás luciendo Ryuto.-Le digo cariñosamente.

-Es que me acorde de vosotras.-Nos dice Ryuto riendo, luego nos da cuatro regalos a cada una. Cuando abro el mío el primero era el de Francia, era una torre ifel de llavero, el segundo era el de España, me trajo unas castañuelas, el tercero de Grecia, era una figurita de un templo griego y el cuarto el de Alemania que también era una figurita, pero del castillo de Neushwanstein.

-Gracias Ryuto, cuando vuelva de China también te traeré algo.-Le digo a Ryuto muy contenta.

-Que va no te molestes.-Me responde cariñosamente. Paso el receso y también las clases, al acabar la última clase me despedí de todos mis compañeros y me fui a la cueva recogí las cosas y me dirigí al aeropuerto, allí compre los boletos y me fui a China.

* * *

><p>-Bueno el capitulo algo corto pero, me esforcé en hacerlo, espero que les haya gustado. Pero les dejare preguntas.<p>

¿Cómo será la cita de Patricia y Andrés?

¿Lasha llegara sana y salva a China?

¿Ryuga volverá con Hikaru?

¿Qué pasara mientras Lasha está en China?

Bueno les dejo con esto sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes, solo me pertenecen los que no son de : Lasha, Patricia, Aiko, Shannon...**

* * *

><p>Justo cuando estoy subiendo al avión, alguien me jala del brazo y me coge de los hombros.<p>

-Ryuto.-Casi grito de la sorpresa al verle allí.

-Lasha, me voy contigo a China.-Me dice muy decidido.

-Pero Ryuto, que pasa con tu familia, tus amigos…-Le explico pero él me abraza.

-Da igual, acaso tu no dejaste aquí a tus amigos, Lasha quiero ir contigo por favor.-Me suplica Ryuto.

-Está bien.-Le digo para después irnos. En el instituto las clases ya habían empezado, todos parecían tristes, una vez pasadas las clases llego el receso, allí estaban Nile, Aiko, Tsubasa, Reji y Patricia hablando.

-Vaya todo es diferente sin Lasha.-Dice Nile.

-Tranquilos ella volverá, pero me extraño que Ryuto también se haya ido a otro país, si volvió ayer.-Les dice Tsubasa.

-Bueno eso es lo de menos ahora, me pregunto cuánto tiempo expulsaron a Ryuga.-Les dice Aiko pensativa.

-Tranquila la semana que viene estará aquí de nuevo.-Le dice Kyoya dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Acaso, Aiko ¿Te gusta Ryuga?-Le pregunta Reji a Aiko.

-Que va, solo me cae bien, aunque hemos hablado poco desde que vino.-Le responde Aiko a Reji.

-El no es de muchas palabras, así que aunque no habléis casi para el eres una amiga.-Le dice Patricia a Aiko con una sonrisa.

-Pero el que no me cayo para nada bien, fue Ryuto, se pego a Lasha como una sandijuela.-Les dice Aiko.

-Bueno, ahora me acuerdo que Ryuga y Ryuto tampoco nos caían muy bien cuando empezamos el primer año.-Le dice Nile a Aiko.

-Ya pero al final os llevasteis bien.-Les dice Tsubasa.

-Pero Tsubasa, tu y yo llegamos cuando secuestraron a Lasha y ya se llevaban bien.-Le dice Reji a Tsubasa.

-Es que Kyoya me conto algo, sobre eso.-Le responde Tsubasa a Reji. Reji no dice nada, Aiko, se quedo pensando, Patricia estaba un poco nerviosa, Tsubasa y Reji hablaban alegremente y Nile también pensaba. De repente sale Ryuga de la nada.

-Hola.-Le saluda Ryuga a todos.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?-Le preguntan todos a Ryuga sorprendidos.

-Nada, de visita, es que me aburro en casa, como Ryuto se fue a China.-Le dice Ryuga a todos.

-¡A China!-Grito Nile alertado.

-Si se fue a China, mis padres le dejan ir a todas partes, yo soy el mimado, no me dejan salir ni siquiera a la vuelta de la esquina.-Le dice Ryuga a Nile fastidiado.

-Lasha también se fue a China.-Le dice Aiko a Ryuga, este ya ni se acordaba, de que Lasha se fue a China. Pero Ryuga se queda pensando, y viene Hikaru para estar con Kyoya, Hikaru, se sorprende al ver a Ryuga allí.

-Vaya no espere verte ya por aquí Ryuga.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga, fastidiada al verle.

-Vaya Hikaru, no espere que me dejases por el ex novio de tu mejor amiga.-Le dice Ryuga a Hikaru fastidiado, al verles abrazados como una gran pareja. Se acabo el receso, y Ryuga se tenía que ir a su casa. Antes de que entrase el profesor, de Sociales, los de clase estaban armando escándalo, Tsubasa sin querer se choco con Reji, y se dieron un fuerte golpazo en la cabeza. Cuando se despiertan, se sienten raros.

-¿Tsubasa estas bien?-Le pregunta Reji a Tsubasa.

-Si estoy bien, aunque me siento raro.-Le responde Tsubasa, cuando ve a Reji, ve su cuerpo, y Reji cuando mira a Tsubasa también ve su cuerpo.

-Tsubasa, tu estas en mi cuerpo, y yo en el tuyo.-Le dice Reji a Tsubasa sorprendido.

-No quiero estar en tu cuerpo.-Le dice Tsubasa a Reji. La clase pasa de ellos, y entra el profesor, estos le intentan explicar lo que paso, pero el profesor pasa de ellos. Cuando acabaron las clases, Tsubasa, Reji, Nile, Ryuga y Kyoya, se fueron a un parque a hablar, de lo que paso. Tsubasa y Reji les explicaron, que se golpearon y cuando e recuperaron del golpe, se cambiaron de cuerpo o algo así.

-De cuerpo no os habéis cambiado, de alma puede, me parece que el alma de Tsubasa se fue al cuerpo de Reji y la de Reji, al cuerpo de Tsubasa. Yo sé un hechizo, para hacer que volváis a la normalidad, pero, tardo dos meses en poder hacerlo.-Le dice Ryuga a Tsubasa y Reji.

-¡Dos meses!-Gritaron Tsubasa y Reji, no podían estar así dos meses.

-Es un conjuro difícil, si queréis que salga bien tendréis que esperar.-Le dice Ryuga a Tsubasa y Reji, Kyoya lanza una pequeña risa burlona. Nile, se puso a pensar en cómo sería el conjuro, hasta que Ryuga añadió algo mas.-Bueno en realidad tardo una semana, pero el problema es encontrar los ingredientes, por eso tardo dos meses.-Les explico Ryuga a Tsubasa y Reji.

-Pero yo no puedo ir a mi casa, y presentarme como si fuese Reji.-Le dice Tsubasa a Ryuga.

-Pero te puedes hacer pasar por Reji.-Le dice Kyoya a Tsubasa.

-Pero a mí se me da fatal, ser como Tsubasa.-Le dice Reji a Kyoya.

-Pues… sé que es una locura, peor le decís a vuestros padres, que nos hemos ido de excursión, y tardaremos dos meses en volver, ya que estamos haciendo un trabajo.-Le dice Nile a Tsubasa y Reji.

-Te estás tú que se tragan eso.-Le dice Ryuga a Nile enfadado.

-Y tú que propones sabe lo todo.-Le dice Nile a Ryuga, fastidiado. Ryuga se pone a pensar ya que no se le ocurre nada. AL rato a Ryuga le sale una bombilla en la cabeza, ya que pensó en según el algo brillante, esa noche Tsubasa y Reji tendrían que pasar la noche en casa de Ryuga.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí tienen la continuación de este fic, me disculpo por hacerles esperar tanto, ya que estoy teniendo problemas de inspiración, y estoy ocupada por el instituto. Le quiero agradecer a Kzy ocura, que me ayudo, ya que ella me dio la idea del cambio de cuerpo. Pido disculpas otra vez, y los tomatazos, lechugazos, cebollazos amenazas de muerte y demás van para mi bueno con esto me despido.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes, solo me pertenecen los que no son de :Aiko, Lasha, Patricia, Shannon...**

Tsubasa y Reji, se quedaron a dormir en casa de Ryuga, este estaba solo ya que sus padres, tuvieron que irse por motivos de trabajo, a otro país una semana. Ryuga empezó a hacer el conjuro, bueno más que conjuro era una poción, pero para hacerla necesitaba ingredientes, de los cuales solo tenía algunos.

-Ryuga, tardaras mucho.-Le dice Reji a Ryuga aburrido.

-Reji, intento encontrar las lagrimas de sirena, la cola de serpiente, el ala de cuervo, los ojos de hombre lobo, los cuernos de cierva de cerinia y el ingrediente más especial, un corazón humano.-Le dice Ryuga a Reji, este se queda sorprendido al oír tantos ingredientes, aparte de que ya había echado otros cuantos.

-Reji ten paciencia, Ryuga tiene que encontrar los ingredientes, aparte no es fácil hacer una poción, o conjuro.-Le dice Tsubasa a Reji mientras lee, un libro que le presto Ryuga.

-Maldición, solo me faltan dos ingredientes.-Dice Ryuga en voz alta, enfadado.

-¿Cuáles?-Le pregunta Tsubasa asustado.

-Las lagrimas de sirena y los ojos de lobo.-Le dice Ryuga a Tsubasa, ya rendido, porque no encontraba los ingredientes.

-Búscalos, deben de estar en algún sitio.-Le exige Reji a Ryuga.

-Reji, no sé donde están, a lo mejor se los llevo Ryuto, o mis padres, o quizás los gaste haciendo otra poción.-Le explica Ryuga a Reji.

-Reji, no es culpa de el, las lagrimas de sirena, las podemos conseguir si hacemos llorar a Hikaru.-Le dice Tsubasa a Ryuga, aunque a Ryuga no le hace gracia hacer llorar a Hikaru, pero ¿De dónde sacaría los ojos de hombre lobo? No le podía arrancar los ojos a Kyoya, y no le servían ojos de lobos normales, tampoco le servían los ojos de necrofor, ahora si estaba perdido. Se quedo un rato pensando, pero no se le venía nada a la cabeza.

-Ryuga.-Le llamo Reji, pero este reacciona al rato.

-No sé de dónde sacar ojos de hombre lobo, igual si le pido a mi padre me trae algunos pero tendría que ser la semana que viene.-Le dice Ryuga a Reji apenado, ya que según él les falló.

-No te preocupes Ryuga, ya encontraremos una manera.-Le dice Tsubasa, intentando animarle.

-Si quieren se pueden quedar aquí, yo les explicare a sus padres, que tuvieron que quedarse para estudiar ya que tenemos muchos exámenes.-Le dice Ryuga a Tsubasa y Reji, para luego telefonear a sus casas, sus padres se lo creyeron. Cuando Ryuga acabo, se pusieron a hacer los deberes, Tsubasa y Reji se sorprendieron al ver que Ryuga tenía deberes, ya que estaba expulsado. Cuando acabaron, Ryuga hizo algo para cenar, y luego se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente fueron al instituto, como siempre menos Ryuga, que iría sobre la hora del receso. Cuando el profesor pasaba lista, decía el nombre de Tsubasa, respondía Tsubasa en el cuerpo de Reji, y el profesor le regañaba. Con Reji sucedía lo mismo, las horas pasaron algo aburridas, ya que les tocaban las clases que menos les gustaban. Y al fin llego la tan deseada hora del receso, Ryuga había ido a ver qué tal le iba, a Reji y Tsubasa.

-Hola.-Le saludo Aiko a Ryuga.

-Hola Aiko ¿Qué tal las clases?-Le pregunta y saluda Ryuga alegremente, cosa rara en el.

-Aburridas, como siempre, se te ve feliz, te puedo preguntar el porqué.-Le dice Aiko a Ryuga.

-Pues no sé porque, peor presiento que hoy me va a pasar algo bueno, por cierto ¿Has visto a Tsubasa y Reji?-Le pregunta Ryuga a Aiko.

-No, solo los vi en clase, después les perdí de vista, a lo mejor no te interesa, pero Hikaru encuentra muy mal, esta así desde ayer por la tarde.-Le dice Aiko a Ryuga, este se sorprende un poco.

-Vaya, Hikaru no es de ponerse enferma, bueno eso son problemas de ella.-Le dice Ryuga a Aiko.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Ryuto se fue a China?-Le pregunta Aiko a Ryuga.

-No se.-Le responde Ryuga a Aiko. Y viene Kyoya a buscar problemas con Ryuga.

-Ryuga tengo que hablar contigo a solas.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuga.

-No sé si será bueno hablar contigo a solas, a lo mejor acabas saliendo mal.-Le dice Ryuga a Kyoya.

-Yo voy, no quiero que os matéis el uno al otro.-Les dice Aiko a Ryuga y Kyoya.

-Bueno por mí no hay problema.-Dice Kyoya y se van los tres a la azotea, para hablar.

-Kyoya dime de qué quieres hablar.-Le dice Ryuga a Kyoya.

-Sabes es genial tener a Hikaru en tus brazos.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuga.

¿Qué le has hecho a Hikaru?-Le pregunta Ryuga a Kyoya enfadado.

-No es obvio.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuga chuleándose.

-Explícate mejor.-Le dice Aiko a Kyoya.

-Bueno, pues me acosté con ella, y creo que la deje embarazada.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuga, este no duda en pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, y otro seguido.

-¡Maldito!-Le grita Ryuga a Kyoya y le sigue pegando, a Kyoya ya le salía sangre de la nariz y la boca, Ryuga le empezó a pegar en la tripa, Kyoya ya estaba medio inconsciente, Aiko estaba paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, igual no podría detener a Ryuga era más fuerte que ella. Ryuga empezó a pegarle otra vez en la cara a Kyoya, el director sube a la azotea y cuando los ve, intenta separarlos, consigue detener a Ryuga, y los demás profesores y alumnos suben a ver qué pasa. El director manda a que llamen a una ambulancia, estos le hacen caso, y algunos intentan calmar a Ryuga algo casi imposible, porque quería matar a Kyoya a golpes, Hikaru se acerca a ver qué pasa, y ve a Kyoya muy malherido , ella se acerca a el, y lo toma en brazos mientras se pone a llorar. Tsubasa, cuando ve a Hikaru llorando toma una de sus lagrimas, sin que esta se dé cuenta, todos intentaban calmar a Ryuga peor este estaba muy enfadado. Cuando se llevaron a Kyoya soltaron a Ryuga, este golpeo la pared con mucha fuerza, y hizo una gran grieta.

* * *

><p>-Bueno aquí les dejo el séptimo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo de seguro que trata de Lasha y Ryuto cuando llegan a China, bueno criticas para ayudar, amenazas, tomatazos, si les gusta, si me odian… Todo eso va para mí, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.<p> 


	8. La llegada a China

**Beyblade no me pertenece, y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los que no son de : Lasha, Aiko, Patricia, Shannon...**

Llevábamos horas sentados en el avión, hasta que al fin llegamos a China. Allí nos recibieron unos hombres vestidos de negro, y una chica de pelo rubio largo, de ojos rojos. Nos llevaron a una limosina, y del aeropuerto nos fuimos a un hotel, donde estaríamos hospedados un año. Allí nos dieron, nuestro nuevo uniforme, los libros y nos dijeron a que instituto iríamos lo que queda de año. Ryuto se tumbo en la cama, ya que estaba cansado, después de unas cuantas horas de viaje. Decidió llamar a su hermano, pero este no le cogía el móvil.

-Que no te lo coge.-Le digo a Ryuto.

-No, de seguro le paso algo, pero bueno, ya probare a llamarle mañana.-Me dice Ryuto y me sonríe, yo me sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

-Me pregunto cómo será nuestro nuevo instituto, todo será diferente.-Le digo a Ryuto mirando por la ventana.

-Lo sé, mira el lado bueno, no veras a la persona que te hizo daño, durante un año.-Me dice Ryuto, y yo me pongo a llorar cuando recuerdo a Kyoya, Ryuto me abraza al ver que me puse a llorar. Yo acepto el abrazo, ya que me puse bien triste.

-Ryuto, creo que si tu no hubieses venido conmigo, me sentiría muy sola.-Le digo a Ryuto intentando dejar de llorar.

-Me alegro de servir para algo.-Me dice Ryuto y me vuelve a sonreír. Dejo de llorar, y era tarde así que fuimos a cenar, para luego irnos a dormir. Nos despertamos a las siete de la mañana, nuestro nuevo uniforme era sencillo, los zapatos eran negros como los calcetines, la falda era corta y también negra, con tonos azules, la camisa era blanca, con botones y con una corbata azul, la chaqueta era azul y de cuero. El uniforme que llevaba Ryuto era casi igual, pero los pantalones eran azules marinos y la chaqueta de cuero era negra. Yo me recogí el pelo en dos coletas, y me deje el flequillo suelto, cuando salí del cuarto baje a comer el desayuno, allí estaba Ryuto ya desayunando. Cuando me vio me llamo para que desayunase con él. Una vez acabamos de desayunar, la misma limosina de ayer nos vino a buscar, y nos llevo al instituto. Cuando bajamos nos dirigimos a la entrada, una vez allí buscamos el despacho del director. Una vez allí nos da la bienvenida la subdirectora, y nos presenta al director Ryo.

-Tu debes de ser Lasha y tu Ryuto.-Nos dice el director Ryo muy alegre.

-Cierto.-Le decimos los dos al unisonó.

-Bueno os llevare hasta vuestra clase.-Nos dice Ryo y nos guía por los pasillos hasta llegar a nuestra clase, una vez llegamos entramos en la clase, todos nos miran asombrados, Ryo nos presenta a la clase, llego la hora del cambio de clase y unos compañeros se acercaron, para conocernos mejor.

-Hola, soy Mei-Mei.-Me saluda una chica de pelo negro recogido y ojos azules.

-Yo soy Lasha, mucho gusto en conocerte.-Le digo a Mei-Mei.

-Lasha, es lindo nombre.-Me dice Mei-Mei.

-El tuyo también es lindo.-Le digo a Mei-Mei y se acerca un chico, igualito a Tsubasa pero tan solo con ojos rojos, me quede en shock un momento.

-Lasha este es Dark Tsubasa.-Me dice Mei-Mei presentándomelo.

-Eres igualito a un antiguo compañero, y también se llamaba Tsubasa.-Le digo a Dark sorprendida.

-Tú conociste a mi otro yo, yo soy la sombra de ese Tsubasa, pero nos separaron.-Me dice Dark y me mira feo.

-Entiendo, entonces son casi gemelos.-Le digo a Dark.

-Se podría decir así, me caes mal.-Me dice Dark así de directo.

-Pero si nos acabamos de conocer.-Le digo enfadada.

-Por eso.-Me dice Dark muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Dark, podrías ser más amable no vez que acaba de llegar, como Ryuto.-Le regaña Mei-Mei.

-Lasha, sin ganas de ofender, me parece que se llevaran más o menos.-Me dice Ryuto con una gotita de sudor estilo anime en la frente.

-Cállate chupa sangre.-Le digo a Ryuto enfadada. Y todos nos miran raro, ya que pensaban que éramos humanos.

-Entonces son monstruos.-Nos dice Mei-Mei.

-Claro, yo soy una cierva de cerinia, el es un vampiro.-Le digo a Mei-Mei, todos se acercan a preguntarnos cosas, hasta que llega el profesor, cuando acaban las clases de la mañana salimos al receso. Todos nos miraban extrañados ya que éramos nuevos, Mei-Mei me quería presentar a sus amigos.

-Lasha este es Dei-shan, Chi-yun, Chao-shin, Massamune, King, Dunamis, Kakeru, Aguma, Titi, Yu, Kenta, Motty, Johaness, Madoka, Ginga, Yuki y Benkey. Y a Dark ya lo conoces.-Me dice Mei-Mei presentándome a todos sus amigos.

-Gusto en conocerlos yo soy Lasha, y el es Ryuto.-Les digo a todos presentándome y presentando a Ryuto.

-Vaya, he oído que vienen de muy lejos.-Nos dice King.

-Si venimos de High School of Monsters.-Le digo a King.

-Vaya entonces conocen a Kyoya Tategami, es mi hermano.-Me dice Kakeru pero cuando oigo el nombre Kyoya me pongo pálida.

-Mei-Mei, podrías llevarte a Lasha, para que dé una vuelta.-Le dice Ryuto a Mei-Mei, ella acepta y me lleva a dar una vuelta.

-¿Dije algo malo?-Le pregunta Kakeru a Ryuto.

-Veras Kakeru, Kyoya era el novio de Lasha, después de estar unos años juntos Kyoya la dejo, y ella está muy triste desde entonces.-Le explica Ryuto a Kakeru.

-Entiendo, no sé en qué pensaría Kyoya, pero bueno.-Dice Kakeru despreocupado, después de dar una vuelta con Mei-Mei evite pensar en Kyoya, algo casi imposible. Dimos la vuelta a todo el patio y volvimos con los demás, estuvimos hablando toda la hora del receso agradablemente, bueno no tan agradablemente porque me la pasaba discutiendo con Dark.

* * *

><p>-Bueno aquí tienen el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Tomatazos, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y demás cosas, van para mí la autora nos vemos.<p> 


	9. El amor secreto de Tsubasa

**Beyblade no me pertenece, y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo em pertenecen los OC. Ejemplo: Aiko, Lasha, Patricia, Shannon...**

Ryuga estaba demasiado nervioso, era capaz de golpear al primero que se le acercase. Su móvil sonaba, pero él no lo cogió, en esos momentos, desearía seguir golpeando a Kyoya. El director quiso hablar con Ryuga a solas.

-Ryuga, no puedes ir golpeando a la gente porque si.-Le dice el director asustado, ya que le tenía un poco de miedo.

-Tengo motivos, para pegar a ese…-Ryuga le pega a la pared, por no decir un insulto.

-Dime los motivos, porque si no me los dices, te puedo expulsar un mes, y no quiero expulsarte un mes.-Le dice el director a Ryuga.

-Si te digo los motivos, la implicaras a ella, y de seguro le dices que deje los estudios.-Le dice Ryuga al director, un poco más calmado.

-¿A quién?-Le pregunta el director a Ryuga.

-A Hikaru.-Le responde Ryuga, y se vuelve a enojar al recordar lo que le dijo Kyoya.

-Entiendo, bueno Ryuga, te permito volver, pero procura no pegar a nadie, o si no, no me dejaras otra elección de tener que encerrarte en un centro de menores.-Ryuga se asusta al oír la palabra centro de menores, una vez estuvo en uno cuando iba a primaria, y no quería volver ya que era un lugar horrible.

-Está bien, evitare las peleas, no quiero volver a un centro de menores.-Le dice Ryuga al director, y se va a su clase, casi todos sus compañeros le miraban mal. Menos sus amigos, Hikaru le miraba con odio, todos sus amigos se acercaron a hablar con él.

-Ryuga ¿Qué te ha dicho el director?-Le pregunta Tsubasa a Ryuga en el cuerpo de Reiji.

-Que si me vuelvo a pelear, me llevan a un centro de menores, no quiero volver a ese horrible lugar.-Le dice Ryuga a Tsubasa y se pone a llorar, todos se sorprenden al verle llorar.

-Pero Ryuga, tú no te mereces que te lleven a un centro de menores.-Le dice Nile a Ryuga. Intentando animarle.

-Al menos, el director me deja volver.-Le dice Ryuga a Nile, Ryuga lanza una pequeña risa pero aun, estaba llorando.

-Ryuga, conseguí las lágrimas de sirena.-Le dice Tsubasa a Ryuga, Ryuga mira el pequeño frasco, y lo coge.

-Solo faltan los ojos de hombre lobo.-Susurra Ryuga. Y ve que en su móvil tiene, una llamada perdida de Ryuto. Entra el profesor y dan la clase que tocaba, cuando sonó el timbre, Tsubasa y Reji, se iban junto con Ryuga a su casa, y Aiko se acerca para hablar con ellos.

-Hola.-Les saluda Aiko.

-Buenas.-Le saludan los tres a la vez.

-Oye Ryuga, ¿Crees que podrás conseguir la poción?-Le pregunta Aiko a Ryuga.

-Si que la conseguiré, lo malo es que me faltan ojos de hombre lobo, se los podría haber quitado a Kyoya, pero me lo impidieron.-Le responde Ryuga a Aiko, y Reji junto con Ryuga se adelantan, ya que según ellos tenían que ir a comprar algo y dejan a Tsubasa y Aiko solos.

-Bueno Aiko, de seguro que te va mejor a ti la vida que a mí.-Le dice Tsubasa a Aiko y le sonríe.

-Un poco, no te creas, espero que dentro de poco, consigas tu cuerpo.-Le dice Aiko a Tsubasa y también le sonríe, Tsubasa se sonroja un poco.

-Yo también quiero conseguir mi cuerpo. "Aiko están guapa, Tsubasa en que piensas"-Piensa Tsubasa y se pega contra una farola sin darse cuenta.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunta Aiko a Tsubasa.

-Si, solo fue un pequeño golpe no es nada.-Le responde Tsubasa, tenia parte de la cara roja por el golpe.

-Pero ¿Te duele mucho?-Le pregunta Aiko a Tsubasa preocupada.

-No, apenas duele "Mentira, duele mucho"-Piensa Tsubasa aguantando el dolor. Aiko lanza una pequeña risa, porque ella sabe que en realidad le duele mucho. Hasta que Aiko se fue a su casa, a Tsubasa le dio pena separarse de ella, en verdad estaba enamorado de Aiko, aunque no lo quisiese aceptar. Cuando llega a casa de Ryuga, ve a Reji y a Ryuga preparando la comida, Reiji ya había roto un montón de platos. Ryuga pensaba que sus padres le iban a matar, al ver la vajilla media rota, y no le podía echar la culpa a Ryuto.

-Hola Tsubasa.-Le saluda Reiji en su cuerpo.

-Hola Reiji.-Le devuelve el saludo Tsubasa a Reiji.

-Tsubasa, llévatelo de aquí o me rompe la vajilla entera.-Le dice Ryuga a Tsubasa evitando que se rompa otro plato.

-Me lo llevo, si me dices porque tienes un ojo dorado y el otro azul.-Le dice Tsubasa a Ryuga.

-Está bien, te lo digo cuando te lo lleves.-Le responde Ryuga, evitando que se rompa un vaso y vigilando que no se queme la comida. Tsubasa se lleva de allí a Reiji, como puede. Y le deja mirando la televisión en el salón. Luego regresa con Ryuga a la cocina.

-Bueno, ahora si me dices el porqué de tus ojos.-Le dice Tsubasa a Ryuga interesado.

-Me pegaron un balazo en el ojo, y me tuvieron que operar, y me pusieron otro ojo, pero lo malo es que era de color azul, y no dorado. Aparte es casi imposible encontrar, un ojo color dorado, y no le quería dejar sin ojo a Ryuto.-Le explica Ryuga a Tsubasa, cocinando la comida, que ya casi estaba preparada.

-Vaya, que mala suerte, que te pegasen un balazo.-Le dice Tsubasa a Ryuga.

-Ya, maldición, Reiji me rompió media vajilla, ahora tengo que comprar, una o mis padres me matan.-Le dice Ryuga a Tsubasa enfadado. Despues de acabar de hacer la comida, y comer se pusieron a hacer los deberes. Luego Ryuga llamo a Ryuto, pero Ryuto no lo pudo coger, ya que tenía el móvil apagado. Así que probaría a llamarlo más tarde.

* * *

><p>-Bueno aquí tienen el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Tomatazos, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ideas…todo eso y demás, van dirigidos a mí a la autora del fic, bueno nos vemos.<p> 


	10. Declaracion de amor

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco em pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecn los OC. Ejemplo: Aiko, Lasha, Patricia, Shannon...**

Al día siguiente, como era sábado, quedamos con nuestros nuevos amigos, para ir al cine. Ryuto y yo salimos temprano del hotel, Ryuto me iba contando cosas graciosas, ya que según él, me veía un poco triste. La verdad nos perdimos varias veces, pero al final logramos llegar al cine, sanos y salvos. Despues de comprar las entradas, entramos a ver la película, una vez salimos, todos comentábamos, como había estado. Dark y yo nos pusimos a discutir, y Ryuto y Mei-Mei nos separaron, porque de casi nos pegamos.

-Lasha, tranquilízate.-Me decía Ryuto intentando calmarme.

-Perdona si me desespera.-Le digo a Ryuto enfadada.

-Dark, con lo que me cuesta hacer que sonría, y tu vas y la haces enfadar.-Le replica Ryuto a Dark.

-¿Para qué quieres que sonría?-Le pregunta Dark a Ryuto, mirándome feo.

-Pues porque, está pasando por una grave depresión.-Le dice Ryuto a Dark, todos se sorprenden al oír eso, yo al recordar me pongo triste, no puedo evitar, acordarme de la persona que más amo.

-Vaya, con que una depresión.-Le dice Dark a Ryuto un poco interesado por el tema, pero Ryuto esta más concentrado en animarme.

-Lasha, no te deprimas, olvida a ese idiota, con lo guapa que eres y solo te fijas en un chico. Olvídale, el te cambió por Hikaru, pobre también de mi hermano.-Me dice Ryuto intentando animarme, y Ryuga le llama por teléfono, Ryuto lo coge.

****En la otra línea****

-Hola Ryuto.-Le saluda Ryuga.

****En la otra línea****

-Hola hermano, ¿Qué te cuentas?

****En la otra línea****

-Necesito hablar con Lasha, un momento, ¿Está contigo?-Le pregunta Ryuga a Ryuto.

****En la otra línea****

-Claro, ahora te paso con ella, adiós.-Se despide Ryuto y me da con Ryuga.

-Hola Ryuga.-Le saludo a Ryuga.

****En la otra línea****

-Hola Lasha, por favor, si te digo esto no te pongas a llora. Kyoya, dejo embarazada a Hikaru.-Me dice Ryuga, me quedo en shock unos instantes, mis ojos se vuelven cristalinos, y mi cara se llena de lágrimas. Se me cayó el móvil al suelo, yo me caí arrodillada. Ryuto cogió su móvil, hablo con Ryuga y corto a la llamada. Todos se acercaron, a ver que me pasaba.

-Creo, que será mejor, que me la lleve al hotel.-Le dice Ryuto a los demás, estos aceptaron. Ryuto me ayudo a levantarme, ya que no tenía casi fuerzas para moverme. Una vez llegamos al hotel, Ryuto me dice que me tumbe en la cama, y que duerma un poco. Yo le hago caso, me tumbo en la cama y me quedo dormida. Cuando despierto, veo a Ryuto sentado a mi lado acariciándome la cara.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Me pregunta Ryuto preocupado.

-Estoy bien, pero…-Empiezo a llorar, al recordar lo que me dijo Ryuga, Ryuto se acerca a mí y me da un cálido beso en los labios, yo me quedo sorprendida, nunca me espere, que Ryuto me fuese a besar. Cuando nos separamos, Ryuto me quita las lágrimas de la cara.

-Lasha, tú me gustas, por eso quiero que olvides a Kyoya, el te hizo daño. Yo, puedo reparar todo el daño que te hizo.-Me dice Ryuto, puedo ver como sus ojos se están volviendo cristalinos.

-Ryuto, no puedo olvidar a Kyoya, soy una idiota, tú me declaras tus sentimientos, y yo te digo que no puedo olvidar a la persona, que más daño me ha hecho en esta vida.-Le digo a Ryuto aun llorando, el no dice nada, más bien me vuelve a besar, yo acepto el beso, no le culpo de que se haya enamorado. Aparte él quiere que olvide a Kyoya, por no verme sufrir. Ryuto se vuelve a separar de mí.

-Lasha, no sabes cuánto odio, que, te acuerdes de Kyoya, después de todo lo que te hizo, no sabes cuánto odio, que sigas enamorada de él, aparte, no sabes también cuanto odio, que llores por una persona que no vale la pena. Lasha, por favor dame solo una oportunidad, si te hago daño, te doy el derecho a que, me odies con todo tu corazón y alma.-Me dice Ryuto, yo me quedo pensando, después de un ratito, le respondo.

-Está bien, te daré esa oportunidad, pero recuerda tu palabra.-Le digo a Ryuto, este se pone muy contento y me abraza, yo acepto el abrazo. Luego me pide disculpas, porque según él se emociono un poco cuando le dije que sí, que le daría una oportunidad.

-Lasha, has hecho de mí el chico más feliz del mundo. Oye, son sobre las ocho de la tarde, veras te quiero llevar a cenar, claro si tu quieres, iremos a un restaurante que hay por aquí.-Me dice Ryuto, un poco rojo.

-Me encantaría.-Le respondo, para luego sonreírle, Ryuto se pone un poco mas rojo que antes.

-Bueno, me voy a cambiar de ropa, cuando estés lista, me llamas a la puerta de mi cuarto.-Me dice Ryuto, me da un beso en la mejilla, y se va a sus cuarto, yo me levanto y me doy una ducha. Pienso si hice bien, en darle una oportunidad a Ryuto, yo creo que sí. Ya no me importa, si Kyoya viene llorando, pidiéndome disculpas. Una vez me acabo de duchar, me pongo un vestido de color rojo ardiente, con unos zapatos a juego. Me seco el pelo y me lo dejo suelto. Luego llamo a la puerta del cuarto de Ryuto, este se queda petrificado cuando me ve. El llevaba puesto un traje negro, que no le quedaba mal. Luego nos dirigimos al restaurante, una vez allí, nos llevan a una mesa, que estaba enfrente de una gran ventana. Luego, los camareros nos dan las cartas y pedimos lo que queríamos cenar, yo miraba hacia la ventana, Ryuto me acariciaba la mano ya que la tenia, sobre la mesa. Una vez cenamos, Ryuto paga la cuenta, aunque la quería pagara yo, pero él se negó. Me llevo a dar una vuelta, y siempre me decía cosas que me hacían reír. Una vez damos una vuelta regresamos al hotel, donde cada uno se va a su habitación, pero Ryuto quería dormir conmigo, pero no podía.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, aquí tienen el capitulo, lo se sorprende que Ryuto sea el novio de Lasha. Bueno, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias…Van dirigidos a mí, que soy la autora del fic nos vemos.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Beyblade no me pertenece, y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los : Lasha, Patricia, AIko, Shannon...**

Despues de estar un mes firmando papeles, me dicen que ya puedo regresar a mi antiguo instituto. La verdad no me quería ir, ahora tenía nuevos amigos, Dark, se quería venir con nosotros ya que quería ver a su hermano. Los demás también querían venir, pero no podían. Justo antes de irme, me entregaron dos cartas, una de mi padre y otra de mi madre. Decidí, que las abriría cuando regresase a casa, Ryuto me insistió, en que me quedase en su casa, ya que no le gustaba, que viviese es una cueva, a Drak, también le obligo a quedarse en su casa. Una vez regresamos, en la casa de Ryuto, estaban Reiji y Tsubasa, Reiji cuando vio a Dark, se lanzo a abrazarlo, Ryuto y yo, nos quedamos en shock.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Le pregunta Drak a Reiji.

-Soy yo hermano, soy Tsubasa, pero en otro cuerpo.-Le explica Reiji a Dark. Y se acerca Ryuga, cuando nos ve, lo primero que hace es abrazar a Ryuto, luego me abraza a mí. Y nos explica a todos, el porqué Tsubasa, estaba en el cuerpo de Reiji, y Reiji en el de Tsubasa. Ryuto y yo, le presentamos a Dark, y también, le decimos, que Ryuto y yo somos pareja. Todos menos Dark, se quedan sorprendidos, al oír eso.

-Esto Lasha, Kyoya cambio mucho, desde que te fuiste.-Me dice Reiji un poco apenado.

-Me da igual, a mi ahora lo único que me importa, es que le pase a Ryuto.-Le digo a Reiji dulcemente, mientras le acaricio la cara a Ryuto, este me besa con ternura en los labios, pero nos separamos rápidamente. Ryuto, le dice a Ryuga que Dark y yo nos quedaríamos ahí, bueno vivían en una mansión, así que tenían habitaciones de sobra. Nos pasamos la tarde hablando, se hizo de noche, Ryuga encargo unas pizzas para que comiésemos. Una vez cenamos, nos fuimos a dormir, yo dormiría en la misma habitación que Ryuto, pero antes de irme a dormir, iba a leer las cartas de mis padres.

******Carta de Apolo, para mi querida hija Lasha******

Querida hija mía, si estás leyendo esto, es porque estoy muerto. Yo se que has sufrido mucho sin mí y sin tu madre, siempre he estado pensando en ti, desde que tu madre y yo, nos separamos. Hija, desearía, en estos instantes, estar a tu lado, peor no puede ser. Tu madre y yo éramos muy felices, aparte te teníamos a ti, nuestro gran tesoro, siempre te cuidamos bien, pero mi estupidez, hizo que tu madre y yo discutiésemos, cuando tu solo tenías cinco años. Yo traicione a tu madre, con otra mujer, esa mujer y yo tuvimos un hijo, tu hermano pequeño. El vive en Oceanía, y apenas sabe sobre ti, se llama Zeo, todos los días le hablaba de ti, pero él era muy pequeño para acordarse de todo, solo tiene una foto tuya, de cuando tenias cinco años. Hija, espero que te sirva de algo la herencia que te he dejado. Te quiere tu padre Apolo.

Una vez acabo de leer la carta, me caen unas lágrimas, Ryuto, me ve y se acerca a mí. Me quita las lágrimas de la cara.

-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunta Ryuto, preocupado.

-Si, lo que pasa, es que, tengo un hermano pequeño, vive en Oceanía, se llama Zeo.-Le explico a Ryuto, dejando de llorar.

-Entiendo, tengo una idea, vayamos a buscar a tu hermano, y lo traemos aquí.-Me dice Ryuto muy contento.

-Pero Ryuto, recién volvimos hoy.-Le digo a Ryuto.

- Lo sé, pero nos vamos pasado, es más importante encontrar a tu hermano Zeo, aparte, es súper divertido viajar, y más si es con la persona que amo.-Me dice Ryuto, y me sonríe, yo me pongo roja. Pero me giro, para que no me vea, Ryuto se da cuenta y se ríe.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Le pregunto a Ryuto enfadada.

-Te pusistes roja.-Me dice Ryuto.

-Mentira.-Le digo yo, Ryuto se acerca a mí, y me hace cosquillas.-Cosquillas no por favor, Ryuto quieto.-Le digo a Ryuto riéndome.

-Bueno, paro, porque me lo pedistes.-Me dice Ryuto y deja de hacerme cosquillas. Ryuto ale un momento de la habitación, para hablar con Ryuga. Yo me acerque, a la ventana, me quede un rato mirando el paisaje, Ryuto entro a la habitación y me abrazo por la espalda.

-Tardastes un poco.-Le digo a Ryuto.

-Es que, le explique a Ryuga que nos iríamos pasado mañana.-Me dice Ryuto, después se separa de mi, y se tumba en la cama, yo me voy a su lado. Me tumbo y me quedo dormida, Ryuga, se quedo en el balcón, mirando el paisaje, mientras piensa. Tsubasa se pone a su lado.

-Ryuga ¿Te pasa algo?-Le pregunta Tsubasa a Ryuga.

-Ryuto y Lasha, se van pasado mañana, aparte, se me hace raro, ver a mi hermano con Lasha.-Le dice Ryuga a Tsubasa.

-Entiendo, a mi también se me hace raro, pero creo que ambos están contentos. Lasha, ya olvido a Kyoya, eso es bueno y Ryuto está contento. Aparte, ellos trajeron a mi hermano, les estoy muy agradecidos.-Le dice Tsubasa a Ryuga.

-Hay no, se me olvido preguntarle a Ryuto, si tenía ojos de hombre lobo, bueno le pregunto mañana, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir.-Le dice Ryuga a Tsubasa, y lo acompaña hasta su cuarto. Despues Ryuga, se va a su cuarto, y recibe una llamada inesperada, por parte de Hikaru.

******En la otra línia******

-Ryuga, necesito tu ayuda por favor.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga llorando.

******En la otra línia******

-Hikaru ¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunta Ryuga, preocupado a Hikaru.

******En la otra línia******

-Kyoya, discutió conmigo, me golpeo el estomago, voy a perder a mi hijo.-Le dice Hikaru, desesperada a Ryuga

******En la otra línia******

-No te preocupes, enseguida estoy allí.-Le dice Ryuga a Hikaru, y sale corriendo de su casa, para dirigirse a casa de Hikaru.

* * *

><p>-Bueno aquí tienen el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, falta la carta de la madre de Lasha, pero esa la leerá mas tarde. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo adiós.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Beyblade no me pertenece y, tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC. Ejemplos: Lasha, Aiko, Shannon, Patricia...**

Ryuga llego a la casa de Hikaru, la puerta estaba abierta, cosa que le sorprendió, pero entro sin dudarlo dos veces. Hikaru estaba tirada en el suelo llorando. Ryuga se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos. Hikaru se sorprendió ni le oyó llegar. Pero se puso feliz al ver que Ryuga, había venido a ayudarla, Ryuga no dijo nada, más bien llamo a un taxi, y le ordeno al taxista que les llevasen rápidamente al hospital. Una vez llegan ingresan a Hikaru, Ryuga se quedo toda la noche con ella, consolándola, al menos les dieron la gran noticia, de que Hikaru no perdió a su hijo. Ryuga, estaba feliz por ella, pero en el fondo le dolía, que Hikaru, fuese a tener un hijo de Kyoya. Ryuga vio, que eran las seis de la mañana, se tenía que ir a casa, para luego irse a la preparatoria, se despidió de Hikaru, pero ella no quería que se fuese. Ryuga, le prometió que volvería, a verla cuando acabasen las clases. Una vez llega a casa, ya eran las siete de la mañana, ya todos estábamos despiertos. Y le preguntamos donde estuvo toda la noche, Ryuga, nos explico lo sucedido, cosa que nos sorprendió a todos. Yo me mordí el labio inferior, hasta hacerme sangre, en verdad Kyoya se había pasado de la raya, esto era el colmo. Ryuto y Ryuga al ver la sangre, evitaban morderme, ya que son vampiros. Cuando me doy cuenta de que me hice sangre, me la quite con un pañuelo, Tsubasa y Reiji cogían a Ryuto y Ryuga.

-Vamos solo un mordisquito.-Les decía Ryuto.

-Ni uno, ni dos.-Le respondió Reiji fríamente.

-Vamos Tsubasa, al menos déjame lamerle la sangre.-Le suplicaba Ryuga a Tsubasa.

-Que no pesado.-Le responde Tsubasa, aun cogiéndolo.

-Soltadles, no me importa.-Les digo a Tsubasa y Reiji. Reiji no dudo en soltar a Ryuto, este se acerco a mí, y me lamió el labio.

-No es justo, yo también quiero sangre.-Le dice Ryuga a Tsubasa. Tsubasa pasa de él, más bien se hace el sordo. AL ratito me deja de sangrar el labio, Ryuga seguía enfadado. Despues de desayunar y prepararnos, nos dirigimos al instituto, una vez llegamos mis amigas al verme, vienen a abrazarme, y me tiran al suelo. Una vez nos ponemos de pie, ya nos saludamos como es debido, luego les presentamos a Dark. Nile, cuando me ve se pone muy contento, me saluda y luego saluda a Ryuto.

-Pero Lasha, no era que te ibas un año.-Me dice Patricia contenta.

-Si, pero todo se resolvió rápidamente, aunque mañana me voy.-Le digo a Patricia.

-Tía, tu vienes y te vas, ya me gustaría hacer lo mismo.-me dice Patricia contenta.

-Ya lo sé, pero tengo que encontrarle, y traerle a mi lado.-Le digo a Patricia.

-¿A quién?-Me pregunta Patricia, hasta que interviene Ryuto.

-Ya dejen el tema.-Nos dice Ryuto.

-Como la defiendes.-Le dice Nile, divertido a Ryuto.

-Cierra el pico Nile.-Le responde Ryuto, Ryuto me toma por la cintura y me besa, todos se quedan en shock unos segundos, yo acepto el beso. Cuando nos separamos, me doy cuenta de que Kyoya, lo vio todo desde la puerta, estaba más que enfadado. Así que vino a buscar pelea con Ryuto.

-Maldito, como te atreves a besarla.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuto, y le pega un puñetazo en la cara a Ryuto.

-¡Kyoya! Como te atreves a pegarle, aparte, Ryuto es mi novio, así que aléjate de el.-Le digo a Kyoya, enfadada.

-¿Desde cuándo es tu novio? Acaso ya me cambiastes, creía que me amabas.-Me dice Kyoya, se acerca a mí y me abraza.

-¡Suéltame! No quiero estar a tu lado.-Le digo a Kyoya, intentando soltarme, pero él me cogió más fuerte.

-No te soltare, vuelve conmigo, no te hare pasar por lo mismo, te prometo que te cuidare.-Me dice Kyoya, abrazándome contra su pecho, me salen unas lagrimas, pero esta vez no me va a seducir.

-¡Nunca volveré contigo, para que me hagas daño y muera por depresión, nunca!-Le grito a Kyoya enfadada, Kyoya me suelta al oír mis palabras, no se lo creía, nunca pensó que le diría eso. Despues se acerca a mí, y me pega muy fuerte en la cara, me empezó a sangrar la boca, el sitio en el que me pego, se me puso morado al instante. Yo estaba en el suelo, me empezaron a recorrer lagrimas por la cara, Ryuto se acercó a mí, pero sus ojos, ya no eran dorados, si no rojos, incluso más rojos que la sangre, luchaba contra sí mismo, no me quería hacer daño. Su lengua fría, lamió mí cuello, para luego, sacar sus colmillos y morderme, no podía hacer nada estaba indefensa, me dolía el golpe, el cuello, aun estaba sorprendida. Los de clase cogieron a Ryuga y a Shannon ambos eran vampiros, así que, intentarían morderme como ha hecho Ryuto. Me estaba poniendo pálida, Ryuto me había absorbido mucha sangre, sentí como sus lágrimas, recorrían por mí cuello. Cuando volvió a su estado normal, se separó de mí, estaba llorando con desesperación, yo me acerque a él, me sentía débil, pero, se ve tan solo, tan triste, tan culpable…

-Ryuto.-Le llamo entre lágrimas.

-Que he hecho…-Se culpa así mismo Ryuto.

-Ryuto.-Le vuelvo a llamar, mientras me acerco a él, aun llena de lágrimas.

-Lasha, te he hecho daño, no me merezco tu perdón.-Me dice Ryuto llorando.

-Ryuto, no lo has hecho a propósito, eres un vampiro, te gusta la sangre, no pudistes evitarlo, Ryuto tranquilo no estoy enfadada, ahora me resulta casi imposible, enfadarme contigo.-Le digo a Ryuto, una vez cerca de él, le abrazo protectoramente, el acepta el abrazo, aun llorando, le acaricio la cabeza, delicadamente, el deja de llorar, se separa de mi y mira mi herida, luego la toca suavemente, con cuidado de no hacerme daño, luego baja hasta la herida que tengo en el cuello la de sus colmillos, aun no se puede creer que me haya mordido, de tal manera para dejarme pálida y débil.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, yo creo que es lindo, y más por la ultima parte que Ryuto se siente culpable. Bueno esa es mi opinión, aquí solo importa la opinión de los que lo habéis leído. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos… Van dirigidos a mí la autora.<p> 


	13. La llamada inesperada

**Beyblade no me pertenece, tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los : Lasha, Aiko, Patricia, Shannon...**

Me quejo del dolor, me duelen mucho las heridas. Ryuto aparta lentamente la mano, entra el profesor, nos ve, aunque más bien se fija en mis heridas, manda a Ryuto, para que me lleve a la enfermería. Ryuto hace caso, una vez allí, el doctor me cura las heridas, me venda el cuello y me pone unas gasas en la cara, donde tenía el golpe. Me dice que lo mejor es, regresar a casa, pero prefiero quedarme, es peligroso dejar a Ryuto solo con Kyoya, bueno no está del todo solo, pero no me confío mucho, ya que Ryuga no puede defender a su hermano. Hablando de hermanos, ni siquiera conozco a Zeo y pienso mucho en cómo será, ambos volvemos a clase. Damos las clases como siempre, normales, corrientes y a la vez un poco aburridas. Llegó el receso, Ryuto estaba sentado a mí lado, pensando en aquel momento, en el que clavo sus colmillos sobre mi cuello. Todos, le intentábamos animar, me daba pena el verle así, me puse frente a él, mirándonos cara a cara, me acerque a su rostro, nuestros labios se rozaron, hasta conseguir darnos un tierno beso, todos nos miraban sorprendidos, luego nos separamos, él me miró, sus ojos ya no reflejaban tristeza, me alegré al ver que ya no estaba tan triste, me miró con ternura, yo le sonreí el acepto mí sonrisa lanzando una pequeña risa. Pero Kyoya, rompió ese momento de ternura buscando pelea, estaba dispuesto, en que volviese con él.

-Qué lindo, hacen tan buena pareja, dan asco.-Nos dice Kyoya, Ryuto se levanta y me susurra en el oído, que me ponga detrás de él, yo el digo que no, este problema lo afrontaremos juntos. Me niego a que Kyoya le haga más daño.

-Kyoya, si vienes solo a por pelea, ya te estás largando, no te voy a dar el placer.-Le dice Ryuto seriamente, nunca le gustaron las peleas.

-Vaya, con que defendiendo, a mí querida Lasha.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuto, mirándome. No puedo esconderme detrás de Ryuto, no cuando se trata de él, la persona a la que una vez amé, la persona a la que una vez deseé tanto, pero la persona que más daño me ha hecho.

-No soy tu querida Lasha, dejé de serlo hace un mes, aparte tú te mereces estar solo.-Le digo a Kyoya fríamente.

-Lasha, querida mía, como te atreves a decir me eso, aparte te cuidé por mucho tiempo.-Me dice Kyoya, yo paso de oír sus palabras.

-"No me creo ni una sola palabra, me traicionastes, me distes falsas esperanzas, tú mismo lo dijistes ese día".-Pienso me empiezo a poner nerviosa, Ryuto me coge de la mano, él también estaba nervioso. Se acerca Ryuga a hablar con Kyoya.

-Tú imbécil, deja en paz a mí hermano y a su novia, o es que no sabes, perder a una chica, a cierto de casi matas a tú propio hijo, menos mal que llegué a tiempo, para salvarle la vida.-Le dice Ryuga a Kyoya, seriamente.

-¡Maldito! No ves que quería que muriese.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuga.

-Pues tú novia no pensaba lo mismo.-Le dice Ryuga a Kyoya.

-Ya no es mí novia, corté con ella ayer a la noche, por eso quería que el hijo que espera muriese.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuga fríamente.

-Que hayas cortado con ella, no se significa, que tengas que pagarlo, con el hijo que espera.-Le dice Ryuga tranquilamente a Kyoya, pero Kyoya reacciona pegándole un puñetazo en la cara, Ryuga no hace nada aparte sabe que no debe de pegarle, después de eso, Kyoya se va de allí.

-¿Estas bien hermano?-Le pregunta Ryuto a Ryuga.

-Si, no es nada, Ryuto, por casualidad ¿No tendrás ojos de hombre lobo?-Le pregunta Ryuga a Ryuto.

-Si, si los tengo toma.-Le dice Ryuto a Ryuga y de su mochila, saca un bote lleno de ojos de hombre lobo. Cosa que a Ryuga, le alegro mucho, incluso le dio un abrazo a Ryuto de la felicidad, después acabó el receso. Y por último las clases, Ryuga se fue corriendo al hospital, para ver a Hikaru, una vez llegó Hikaru le saludó. Se la veía alegre, cosa que le agradó a Ryuga, yo estaba en mí cueva, allí también estaba Ryuto y recibí una llamada, de una persona desconocida.

******En la otra línia******

-Hola, ¿hablo con Lasha?-Me pregunta una voz, desde la otra línea.

******En la otra línia******

-Si, soy Lasha ¿Con quién hablo?-Le pregunto a esa voz, pero no responde, más bien corta la llamada, yo estaba sorprendida, no me respondió y sabia como me llamaba.

******En otro lado del mundo******

-Dios mío, he hablado con ella, pero soy un idiota, voy y cuelgo la llamada por error, al menos ya sé que mi hermana mayor, tiene una voz dulce y amable, tengo ganas de verla, pero seguro que no sabe ni que existo.-Dice un chico al viento mientras lanza un suspiro de pesadez, se le veía cansado, hasta que alguien le llamó.

-Hijo, vamos es hora de cenar.-Le dice una mujer a ese chico, este asiente y se va a la cocina, para cenar. Mientras piensa, en cómo será su hermana mayor y pensando, en como hubiese sido su vida, si su padre, siguiese vivo y junto con su hermana, como hubiese sido su infancia, junto con su hermana mayor, pero, la vida es injusta. Así que es mejor aceptarla, por mucho que no quisiese.

-Madre, tu ¿Conocistes a Lasha?-Le pregunta el chico a su madre.

-Hijo, esa tal Lasha, de la que hablaba tu padre, no existe, estaba loco, se lo inventó todo, yo sé que tienes una foto, pero esa foto no es real, aparte tú padre era un monstruo y si esa tal Lasha existe, también lo es, así que deja ya el tema Zeo.-Le dice su madre a ese tal Zeo regañándolo, Zeo, se levanta de la mesa y se va a cenar a su cuarto. Una vez allí se encierra, deja el plato en el suelo, y se sienta contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Yo sé que existes, Lasha, tan solo que vives en otro lado, padre nunca me mentiría, siempre me quiso, Lasha, espero verte algún día y hablar, si pudieses oírme, no creas a madre y si eres un monstruo, me da igual, aparte en la foto te ves muy humana y yo, tengo parte de sangre de monstruo y la otra de humano.-Dice Zeo, mirando la foto de Lasha y llorando, esperando que algún día logre conocerla.

* * *

><p>-Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me costó un poco escribirlo, ya saben amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, comentarios si les gusto o no, tomatazos… Y demás van dirigidos a la autora del fic, que soy yo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.<p> 


	14. Vampiro Vs hombre lobo

**Beyblade no me pertenece, tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo, los OC. Ejemplos: Lasha, Patricia, Aiko, Shannon, Haruhi...**

¿De quien era esa llamada? ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? ¿Y cómo sabia mi número de teléfono?, todas esas preguntas, rondaban por mi cabeza, Ryuto se acerco a mí, no paraba de preguntarme quien me llamo, yo estaba en shock.

-Lasha, Lasha.-Me llamaba Ryuto desesperado, hasta que reaccioné.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunté, al salir del shock.

-¿Quién te llamo?-Me pregunta Ryuto.

-No lo sé, era alguien desconocido, ni reconocí su voz.-Le explico a Ryuto este se tranquiliza, aunque no se el motivo de su preocupación, luego me voy a preparar la cena, ya que estaba oscureciendo, una vez acabo, ya es la hora de cenar, pero justo cuando íbamos a cenar, oímos algo un aullido de lobo, estaba cerca, Ryuto y yo salimos, para ver, si estaba ahí, el lobo volvió a aullar, pero esta vez mas fuerte, sentí como si me rompieran los tímpanos, Ryuto y yo, nos tapamos los oídos, dejo de aullar, hubo un rato de silencio, Ryuto, se transformo en su forma verdadera, sacó sus colmillos, que de ellos caían sangre, su piel se lleno de escamas, de la espalda le salieron alas de murciélago y sus ojos se volvieron negros. De entra las sombras salió algo que ataco a Ryuto, este le detuvo con facilidad y lo tiro contra el suelo.

-Buenos reflejos Ryuto.-Le dice eso que el ataco, me di cuenta de que había luna llena, la ocultaron las nueves, y era Kyoya el que le había atacado.

-¿Por qué me atacas?-Le pregunta Ryuto a Kyoya.

-Tengo un trato para ti, si gano yo la pelea, me quedo con Lasha, si ganas tu, te la quedas.-Le dice Kyoya, volviéndose a transformar en hombre lobo.

-Ella, no es un muñeco, no, es como si la estuviésemos apostando.-Le dice Ryuto enfadado a Kyoya.

-¿Apostar? Que va, solo luchar por ella.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuto y, se levanta de un salto.

-Pero ella, te odia no quiere volver contigo.-Le dice Ryuto a Kyoya, yo estaba paralizada, hasta que reaccione, me arrodille y me puse a llorar.

-Por favor, no luchéis, os lo suplico, no quiero que os hagáis daño.-Les digo a Ryuto y Kyoya llorando.

-Lasha, entiendo que estés así.-Me dice Ryuto acercándose a mí.

-Lasha, tranquila, veras como en cinco segundos acabo con él, y ya no tendrás que sufrir.-Me dice Kyoya fríamente, mi mirada se torno fría, o más bien sádica, me levante, me acerque a Kyoya para darle un abrazo, cuando acepta le clavo una navaja en la tripa.-Maldita.-Me susurra Kyoya, este me pega de tal manera, que salgo volando, dirección a un árbol, donde me golpeo, Ryuto sale corriendo a ver como estoy. Kyoya se quita la navaja, y la herida se cura, en unos segundos.

-Lasha, Lasha despierta, por favor no me hagas esto, se que aun estas viva.-Me dice Ryuto intentando despertarme.

-Eso le pasa, por clavarme una navaja.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuto.

-Ahora si te pasastes, lucharé contra ti, maldito.-Le dice Ryuto a Kyoya para atacarle, pero Kyoya le coge de los brazos y le tira bien fuerte contra el piso. A Ryuto le sale sangre por la boca, por el gran golpe, pero le muerde el brazo a Kyoya, este se queja e intenta quitárselo, pero Ryuto seguía mordiendo su brazo. Hasta que Kyoya le tira, contra la cueva pero Ryuto, gracias a sus alas, se puede detener y no golpearse contra la pared. Kyoya al ver que no se golpeo, fue directo a cogerle para tirarle al suelo, pero Ryuto le esquivo, haciendo que Kyoya se chocase contra la cueva, yo me desperté, estaba mareada, pero me levanté, Ryuto al verme me ayudo.

-Estoy bien.-Le susurro a Ryuto.

-No lo estas.-Me dice él, al ver que Kyoya nos va a atacar, me toma en brazos y comienza a volar. Kyoya nos vio y saltó para cogernos, pero Ryuto voló más alto. Empezó a salir el sol, Kyoya se des transformó, Ryuto al ver el sol, entró corriendo a la cueva, allí se des transformó, Kyoya entro en la cueva.

-Supongo, que lo dejamos en empate, ya nos veremos, cuando regreses de Oceanía.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuto y se va de allí. Ryuto estaba jadeando, tenía algunas heridas, al verlas, se las curé.

-Lasha.-Me llama Ryuto.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunto, pero él me coge del brazo y me abalanza sobre él, para darnos un beso, yo acepto el beso, mientras me caen unas lagrimas, al recordar, esos momentos que pase con Kyoya, se me hace difícil olvidarlos, porque siempre cuando acabábamos el beso, el me acariciaba mi pelo, cuando nos separamos tuve una idea, cortarme el pelo, para olvidar, Ryuto al ver que cogí las tijeras me sostuvo la mano.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Me preguntó preocupado.

-Esta claro, cortarme el pelo.-Le digo a Ryuto mirando las tijeras.

-¿Estas segura?-Me pregunta Ryuto, y traga saliva.

-Segura, segurísima, pero, quiero que me lo cortes tu.-Le digo a Ryuto, este duda unos momentos, pero toma las tijeras, luego me corta el pelo, hasta los hombros.

-Te queda bien.-Me dice Ryuto acabando de cortar el ultimo mechón de pelo.

-Gracias.-Le digo a Ryuto sonrojada.

-Pero, se me hará raro verte, estoy acostumbrado a verte con el pelo largo.-Me dice Ryuto para luego recoger el pelo que ha cortado.

-Lo sé, pero, sabes, dicen que es una manera de olvidar, yo quiero olvidar a esa persona que me hizo daño, aparte quiero estar contigo por siempre, yo sé, que nunca me harás daño.-Le digo a Ryuto y le doy un abrazo, el se sonroja un poco.

-No sería capaz de hacerte daño, nunca.-Me dice Ryuto aceptando el abrazo, cuando nos separamos, cogimos las maletas, y nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Pasaron las horas y comenzaron las clases, entonces en la antigua clase de Lasha pasó, algo inesperado.

-Les presento a su nueva compañera Haruhi, viene de muy lejos, espero que os llevéis bien con ella.-Les dice el profesor presentando a Haruhi a la nueva clase, ella tenía el pelo largo castaño, sus ojos eran de color café, su piel no era ni morena ni pálida, tenía un color de piel normal, ella era una comanga.

* * *

><p>Bueno, después de unos días, sin actualizar por culpa de mi ordenador, aquí, les traigo la continuación, creo que tendrá quince capítulos esta continuación, como la primera, la tercera ya será en busca de Zeo y conociendo mejor a la nueva compañera Haruhi, cuando acabe esta, ya tendrán una de las continuaciones, de la historia de mi vida, que será la continuación del primer final donde dejan el beyblade. Bueno con esto me despido hasta el próximo capítulo que será el penúltimo. Ya saben amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, tomatazos, ramos de flores…Todo eso va para mí a la autora del fic.<p> 


	15. El final

**Beyblade no me pertenece, tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes, solo me pertenecen los : Lasha, Aiko, Haruhi, Patricia, Shannon...**

Haruhi, había revolucionado a todo el instituto, todos querían hablar con ella, sobre todo Kyoya, estaba súper interesado, en Haruhi, es como si estuviese, totalmente enamorado de ella.

-Vaya, me sorprende que seas una comanga, yo soy un hombre lobo.-Le dice Kyoya a Haruhi muy alegre.

-En mi antiguo instituto no había hombres lobo.-Le dice Haruhi a Kyoya y le sonríe, a Kyoya le sale un pequeño sonrojo y se gira, para que no le vea, Haruhi, lo notó y soltó una pequeña risa. Haciendo, que Kyoya se sonrojase un poco mas, Aiko hablaba con Tsubasa, aun en el cuerpo de Reiji, con Ryuga, con Reiji, aun en el cuerpo de Tsubasa, Dark y Nile.

-Oigan no creen, que Haruhi, habla mucho con Kyoya.-Les dice Nile, mirándolos.

-Puede, pero si miras, detalladamente a Kyoya, se lleva sujetando el brazo, todo el día, ni quiere que se lo toquen.-Les dice Aiko a los presentes. Todos menos Ryuga, asienten con la cabeza.

-Esto…Creo, que no se enteraron, que Kyoya y Ryuto, lucharon.-Les dice Ryuga a los presentes, mirando a Kyoya, que este hablaba alegremente con Haruhi.

-¿Cuándo se pelearon?-Le pregunta Reiji a Ryuga, pero Ryuga está en su mundo, imaginario pensando en cómo estará Hikaru, Dark le empuja y le tira al suelo.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunta Ryuga levantándose, del suelo.

-Que estabas en tu mundo y ni te distes cuenta, de que Reiji te preguntó, cuando se pelearon Kyoya y Ryuto.-Le explica Aiko a Ryuga, cogiendo a Dark, para que no el mate, por pasar de ellos.

-Vale, se pelearon, ayer a la noche.-Le responde Ryuga a Reiji. Kyoya y Haruhi, se acercan a ellos.

-Hola.-Les saluda Haruhi.

-Hola.-Les saludan los presentes.

-Bueno Haruhi, te quería presentar a mí, no tan amigos, pero bueno.-Le dice Kyoya a Haruhi.

-Bueno, no me consideres tu amigo, considérame, la persona que mas odias.-Le dice Ryuga a Kyoya y se va de allí, por no pegarle o insultarle.

-¿Por qué, el es tan malo contigo Kyoya?-Le pregunta Haruhi a Kyoya.

-Porque, le destroce la vida.-Le dice Kyoya casi en susurro. Ryuga vuelve, porque se olvido la mochila, luego justo cuando se va a ir de nuevo, Dark le coge.

-Dark, suéltame.-Le dice Ryuga a Dark.

-No, ahora te quedas.-Le dice Dark, sentándole en el suelo. Todos se sorprenden, Ryuga no le hizo nada, más bien se sentó en el suelo. Ni siquiera se quejó, por la puerta de la escuela, entra alguien, que Ryuga reconoce enseguida, nada más verla la abraza.

-Te extrañé Hikaru-Le dice Ryuga a Hikaru.

-Yo también Ryuga.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga aceptando el abrazo, los demás van a saludarla, bueno, todos menos Kyoya y Haruhi.

-¿Cómo estas Hikaru?-Le pregunta Aiko a Hikaru.

-Estoy bien, al menos, ya pude salir del hospital.-Le dice Hikaru a Aiko, alegremente.

-Me alegro.-Le responde Aiko.

-Espera, pero Ryuga, tu y Hikaru ¿Son pareja?-Le pregunta Reiji a Ryuga, Ryuga se sonroja levemente.

-Que va, solo amigos, nada mas.-Le dice Ryuga a Reiji, bastante rojo, pero ocultando el sonrojo. Todos sueltan una pequeña risa, al ver que Ryuga se sonrojo, haciendo que este se sonroje un poco más.

-Por cierto Hikaru, tenemos una compañera nueva, se llama Haruhi, Kyoya se la pasa hablando con ella, se llevan bastante bien.-Le dice Aiko a Hikaru.

-Bueno, me alegro por Kyoya, a mí que me olvide, no pienso volver con él nunca más.-Le dice Hikaru a Aiko muy seria.

-Supuse que me dirías eso, oye dime una cosa ¿no piensas volver con Ryuga?-Le pregunta Aiko a Hikaru, esta se sonroja.

-De momento, creo que estamos bien así, no sé si habrá algo mas, pero de momento nada.-Le dice Hikaru a Aiko, muy roja, hasta que suena el timbre, Hikaru se tenía que ir, todos se despidieron de ella y se fueron a clase, mientras el profesor explicaba, Tsubasa, el dio una nota a Aiko que ponía:

-Aiko, te espero, en la azotea después de clases OK.-Aiko al leerlo se sorprende, una vez acabaron las clases, Ryuga le dio al poción a Reiji y Tsubasa.

-Vale, solo espero que funcione, ni se les ocurra vomitarla, se que sabe fatal.-Les dice Ryuga a Reiji y Tsubasa.

-Sea lo que sea, tengo prisa, necesito recuperar mi cuerpo, ya mismo.-Dice Tsubasa y Reiji y Tsubasa, se toman la poción de un trago, estos se desmayan y después de unos segundos se despiertan.

-Me siento raro.-Susurra Reiji ya en su ¿cuerpo?

-No eres el único.-Le dice Ryuga, cuando se mira en el espejo pega un chillido.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Tsubasa ya en su cuerpo.

-Estoy en el cuerpo de Reiji, no, me veo horrible.-Le dice a Tsubasa mirándose en el espejo.

-No se tu, pero Ryuga, me encanta tu cuerpo tío, es una pasada.-Le dice Reiji a Ryuga, Tsubasa sin que lo vean se dirige a la azotea, allí estaba Aiko esperándolo sentada en el suelo.

-Hola Aiko, mira ya recupere mi cuerpo, pero tenemos otro problema.-Le dice Tsubasa a Aiko, sentándose a su lado.

-Hola y que bien que recuperaste tu cuerpo. Pero ¿Ahora cual es el problema?-Le pregunta Aiko a Tsubasa.

-Pues Ryuga, está en el cuerpo de Reiji y Reiji en el cuerpo de Ryuga.-Le explica Tsubasa a Aiko.

-Vaya, creo que os gusta cambiar de cuerpo, eso será por un fallo en el conjuro, lo más probable, es que tengan que estar los dos solos, porque si hay otro cuerpo, una alma se puede confundir de cuerpo.-Le explica Aiko a Tsubasa, este solo sonríe.

-Me encanta, cuando me explicas las cosas, con ese tono de amabilidad en la voz, Aiko, desde que te conocí no paro de pensar en ti, tu eres muy especial para mí, te has convertido en algo más que mi mejor amiga, yo me he enamorado de ti.-Le dice Tsubasa a Aiko, esta se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

-Tsubasa, yo creo que siento lo mismo, pero, no sé si, debería darte una oportunidad.-Le dice Aiko a Tsubasa con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Aiko, solo te pido una oportunidad, por favor.-Le dice Tsubasa a Aiko, cogiéndola por los hombros, Aiko con su dedo índice, acaricia los labios de Tsubasa, este hace lo mismo pero con los labios de Aiko, ambos se van acercando, hasta oír sus agitadas respiraciones, sus labios se rozaron, hasta que al final se dan un dulce beso. Ambos disfrutaron el momento, hasta que se quedaron sin aire y se separaron.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo final, lo sé es triste que se acabe aquí, pero bueno, dentro de poco creo, les traeré la tercera parte, bueno, lo que si les garantizo es una de las continuaciones, de un final de la historia de mi vida, espero que hayan disfrutado esta segunda parte, gracias a todas las personas, que siguieron este fic, sobre todo gracias a kzy ocura y Haruhi tkm, que me siguieron en toda esta historia, gracias a los reviews que inscribieron, me motive mas, por eso pude seguir esta historia les agradezco, y también gracias a las personas que lo siguieron pero no dejaron review, que tampoco importa mucho si dejan o no. Bueno con esto me despido, sugerencias, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, ramos de flores…Todo eso va dirigido a la autora de este fic.<p> 


End file.
